Sorpigal (MM1)
Sorpigal is an underground town in Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum. Located in the Pleasant Valley in world of Varn, it is the initial location of the game and the hometown of the adventuring party. It is a relatively peaceful town, bearing modest adventuring equipment, fair prices on food and sundries, and relatively weak monsters. Eight statues may also be found in the town of Sorpigal, bearing cryptic advice on the path of adventurers seeking the Secret of the Inner Sanctum. A passage in Sorpigal leads out to Region C-2, and nearby are stairs down to the Cavern under Sorpigal. Additionally, a leprechaun manages a hidden portal to other towns, requiring only one gem for his services. Locations *'Jail' (6,11): As the locked door and the sign warning people away indicate, the jail is a dangerous place, with monsters lurking unchecked within the area. *'Portal' (11,3): A portal lies hidden in this secret passage, and a rhyming leprechaun will offer to use it to send the player to a town of their choice for the price of one gem. Players using the device will end up outside of the inn of the town of choice. *'Trap Door' (5,8): Parties not under the effect of levitation will drop down this trap door into area (5,8) of the Cavern under Sorpigal. *'Passage to Region C-2' (12,0): This passage leads up to the surface. *'Stairs to the Cavern under Sorpigal' (14,0):These stairs lead down to the Cavern under Sorpigal. Businesses *'The Inn of Sorpigal' (8,4): The local inn is found here, and it is here that adventurers may reorganize their parties and save their progress. *'Eulards Fine Foods' (10,5): An overweight dwarf runs this market, and allows buyers as much food as they can carry for five gold each, filling the ration supply of adventurers to full. Note that only characters with the required money in their personal supply will purchase food; characters without the required sum will not gain any food when food is purchased. *'B and B Blacksmiths' (6,5): This blacksmith sells simple weapons, armor, and supplies, well-suited to the budget of the novice adventurer. *'Ye Olde Hogge Tavern' (11,14): The tavern is the place to go for rumors and hints about possible adventuring leads. The more a person drinks and tips, the more rumors they hear. *'Temple Moonshadow' (4,1): The temple offers aid to the sick and wounded, may remove curses from items, and may restore a character's alignment should it be changed. However, these services are not without cost. Additionally, characters may also offer donations to the temple in order to gain the effect of spells of magical protection. One donation is 100 gold. *'Otto's Training' (13,11): This training hall may be used by adventurers in order to increase their levels. Increasing an adventurer's level costs money, but increases their Hit Points and, if applicable, Spell Points. The amount of money a level increase costs depends on class, with the cost steadily increasing as the character gains levels. Statues Eight statues, seven out in the open and one hidden, stand in the town of Sorpigal. Searching these statues will offer hints to the adventurers' quest. *(10,12) *(0,9) *(0,6) *(0,4) *(2,4) *(0,2) *(7,1) *(14,14) Enemies The following enemies may be randomly encountered anywhere in the area: *Flesh eater *Battle rat *Slither beast *Gnome *Goblin *Gremlin *Guardsman *Kobold *Mutant larva *Orc *Poltergeist *Rabid jackal *Skeleton *Snake *Sprite *Vampire bat Should the party enter the secret lit area behind the Jail via the secret door at (7,14), the encounters in the area will change to more difficult ones. This will last until the player saves or leaves the area, resetting the encounters. The following enemies may then be encountered in the area instead, with encounters scaling to level: Additionally, random encounters are guaranteed to occur once in the following areas: (0,0), (5,3), (3,6), (6,9), (0,11), (5,11), (7,11), (6,12), (8,13), (0,15), and (4,15). (5,3) is also an antimagic zone, preventing spellcasting during the encounter. These encounters will reset should the party save at an inn or leave the area. Should the party successfully retreat from an enemy encounter, they will end up in (8,5). Category:Might and Magic I locations